


In The Garden

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: wistfully wandering [2]
Category: Black Sails, Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Longing, Poetry, the road not taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy
Summary: title after the Max Richter piece'Mrs Dalloway, In The Garden'composed for the balletWoolf Works
Series: wistfully wandering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935055





	In The Garden

_"In the dark, there is discovery, there is possibility, there is freedom..."  
_Black Sails XXXVIII

  
It calls out to me  
this forbidden dark  
A path not taken  
(A man not taken)  
  
And my life is lilies  
and freshly cut grass  
But still i long to wander  
the same garden at night  
  
To feel dew-soaked blades  
between my toes  
To know how it feels to walk  
under moonlight   
  
(To be in his arms and not yours -  
the weight of it, the _scent_ of it...)  
  
How to tell you that i love the smell of lilies in the summer sun  
but that the night's dew lingers on my fingertips long after dawn

**Author's Note:**

> title after the Max Richter piece ['Mrs Dalloway, In The Garden'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_9WNifGn4g) composed for the ballet _Woolf Works_


End file.
